In Less Than 60 Seconds
by Cielita
Summary: The sequel to "Too High a Proce to Pay" is finally finished! Sorry about the delay! This story is meant to fill in the gap between the end of the first story and the time that Sway has the baby.


In Less than 60 Seconds  
  
Author's Note: This story is a missing scene from my story "Too High a Price to Pay". Due to the overwhelming response and pleads for a sequel or fill in, here it is!  
  
Summary: After the team rescues Junie from the hands of Johnnie B and his gang, Sway tells Memphis she's pregnant. This story is meant to fill in a gap or two from the first story.  
  
"I hate being fat! I hate being fat!" Sway growled through her teeth. She couldn't ride her beloved motorcycle this way, let alone fit beneath a car. She was forced to take extra time off and stay off her feet.  
"Honey, you are not fat." Memphis said, walking into their living room and fluffing a pillow to put behind her before cracking open a beer and sitting next to her. Sway rolled her eyes. That was another thing-she couldn't drink. If Memphis had not developed this 'perfect husband' complex lately, Sway would have ripped Memphis' head off like a praying mantis long ago. She stared with contempt at the can in his hand, and her eyes narrowed into angry slits.  
"What? Does this bother you?" he said, complete with mock innocence.  
  
"Starting early aren't you?" Sway replied.  
"Yeah, I figure if you can't drink, I might as well get shit-faced for the both of us," Memphis replied, tipping the can back again.  
"Gimme that can," Sway ordered.  
"Sorry, sweetie, this means too much to me."  
"If you love me, you'll give me that beer," Sway insisted. It didn't work.  
"Oh, no, you are not getting away with it that easy. You are a week and a half from your due date, and our perfect baby is not going to get FAS now," Memphis said, shaking the can to get the last of the drink, "Oops. Seems that that's the end of it, honey." Sway was livid. Memphis stood and chuckled as he headed for the kitchen to get another. He didn't even see it coming when a pillow, launched from their living room landed with a thud across the kitchen, just missing his head. He knew that Sway couldn't get off that couch in less than 5 minutes without help, so he silently picked the pillow up out of the sink and kissed Sway's head as he walked by and replaced it on the couch beside her on his way out the door.  
"Going to Otto's. I'll be back before supper," Memphis promised.  
  
Memphis stepped off the bus and strolled down the street and into Otto's shop. Just as if he did it every day, (which as a matter of fact he did) he walked to the back of the shop and heartily greeted Otto.  
"Randall! Good to see you! How's Sway?" he asked.  
"Pregnant. Need I say more?" said Memphis. Otto chuckled.  
"When is she due?" asked Junie, Otto's wife.  
"Three weeks from now, and I wish it were three hours from now," said Memphis.  
"Eager to be a father, are you?" Junie teased.  
"No, Sway's sick of being pregnant and I frankly can't stand to listen to her whine anymore." Otto and Junie laughed at this. They found the twinkle of sarcasm in his voice and eyes and knew that they were right. Memphis was going to be a father and he couldn't wait.  
  
Sunday of that week rolled around and Randall and Sway were on their way to eat lunch with Memphis's mother and her house. Kip would be there too, and, if Sway knew their friends, more than one of them would be there too. Sway gently smoothed her hands over her swollen belly. She was ready for this pregnancy to be over with, but still wasn't sure if she was up to the task of motherhood. Granted, she was an awesome car thief and an even better mechanic, but she wasn't sure if she would get quite as much attention doing a ten-second diaper instead of a ten-second quarter mile. At length, she wondered what they would name the baby. They had opted not to find out what the sex of the baby was, and now it was starting to make her nervous.  
"Honey. Are you okay?" asked Randall, pulling into his mother's driveway. Sway had been right, there were more cars here than they had anticipated. Sway vented her concerns and Randall listened, assuring her that everything was going to be fine.  
"What about a name?" Sway asked again.  
"Well, why don't we let the guys help?" asked Randall.  
"Let them name our baby?" said Sway, giving her husband a look that sent her eyebrow up into her hairline.  
  
"What about Rose?" said Kip.  
"Not Rose," said Donny, "Lindsey or Tracy, but not Rose."  
"What's wrong with Rose?" said Kip.  
"Boys, boys, try this one.Bernadine," said Tumbler. The group ooohed and aaaahhed, remembering the car that the name symbolized.  
"Guys, I'm carrying a baby, not a V6," said Sway. The guys laughed. By the time Memphis and Sway prepared to leave for home, they still didn't have a name for their baby.  
"What if it's a boy?" asked Sway.  
"I like Nicholas," said Memphis. Sway nodded.  
"Maybe Collin or Braeden," said Sway, "Collin and Nicholas come from the same roots."  
"How do you know that?" asked Memphis.  
"I..well.I kinda been reading one of those baby name books and I found a really good baby name database on the internet, too." Said Sway. Memphis smiled.  
About half-way home, Sway doubled over in her seat.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Memphis, suddenly alarmed.  
"I think the baby's coming," said Sway. Panic swept Memphis's mind. They were miles from the nearest hospital.  
"What can I do?" Memphis asked, suddenly not sure what he could do to help her.  
"Drive!"  
Minutes later, Sway and Memphis were careening down the freeway. Memphis looked desperately at his wife, wondering if he dared open his mouth.  
"Honey, how are you doing?" he asked timidly.  
"Unless you can get me to the hospital in less than sixty seconds, you're going to have a major problem on your hands, mister," Sway panted, the pain becoming next to unbearable for the next few seconds and then easing off.  
Hours later, the hospital waiting room was quite a scene. Memphis was in the delivery room with Sway, trying not to tell her that she was in danger of breaking his hands, and their friends, plus Kip and Memphis's mother, were lined up on the comfy blue chairs and couches.  
"Sharon," said Donny.  
"No, Beverly," said Toby.  
"Too old-fashioned. Sage sounds better," said Kip. On and on it went. The longer Sway was in the delivery room, the more names spilled out in the silence of the waiting room.  
  
Soon, a shape appeared in the doorway. It was a man. A man carrying a newborn baby. Behind him came a nurse to make sure the baby remained safe. He appeared lost for words. The delicate, tiny life in his hands drew the group in room to it, as if the itty-bitty fingers had pulled some magic string to make them all move. The miraculous little bundle was wrapped in pink.  
"Brittany,"  
"Vanessa,"  
"Suzy,"  
"Rachael,"  
"No," said Memphis, slowly shaking his head, "Her name is." he choked back paternal tears as he fought to control the tidal wave of love he felt for this little creature that he helped to create.  
"Her name is Eleanor. Eleanor Helen Raines."  
The silence in the room unraveled the men in the circle, revealing the grace created by the miracle of a brand new life.  
"Happy birthday, Eleanor," Whispered Kip, gently taking the baby from his brother's arms. Slowly, she was passed from person to person, each one taking their time to memorize every detail of their newest little friend.  
"How long did you say it took you to get to the hospital? Sway said she almost delivered in the mustang," said Kip.  
"Less than 60 seconds," said Memphis  
  
THE END 


End file.
